


It's all over

by BlackbatRevolution



Category: Widows (2018)
Genre: F/F, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 12:43:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16661347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackbatRevolution/pseuds/BlackbatRevolution
Summary: The ending scene continues.





	It's all over

It was over.

Veronica had one last dirty job to do before she was out of the crime game for good. Give some money to mulligan’s lackey to rebuild the school’s library, in Marcus’ honour. _She had to_. She had to do something good for her own conscience, to live with herself after she robbed five million dollars and played a hand in three murders that night. In a way Marcus would have loved her tribute, he loved being read to as a kid, having mommy and daddy come to his room with his favourite story before bed.

Oh it really was over.

All of it came to what feels like the end, end of the picture perfect life she once had and the persona she crafted for the heist. She didn’t have a single idea what she was now or what she wanted. She knew she couldn’t stay here and be reminded of it all.  She’d leave. She doesn’t know where but she also knew no one could stop her.

The door of the diner opened to a chime, she looked for the lackey but instead saw a familiar towering blonde. She saw Alice. Alice looked good. She no longer looked like a walking mess about to topple over, she was well put together and walked with the confidence of a capable woman. Glad to see someone got something good out of this.

She doesn’t see veronica. That’s good.  Rule #1: They’re not supposed to be friends. They got the job done and went their separate ways, done and done. No need to pretend it was more than what it was.

Easier said than done, Veronica fought to not look her way but something overpowered her and made her look towards the windows, made her look at Alice. 

_Alice saw her._

She stared at veronica with awareness and longing. She wanted to talk too. They hadn’t met since Alice got shot. She even dropped off the money at her apartment to make it easier for her to not prolong contact. But here she is, and veronica can’t help wondering how well she’s doing, she looked good but that doesn’t say anything about how she felt. Veronica yearned to know.

They broke eye contact.

Veronica felt like something was pulled from her hand, just before she could fully grasp it.

The lackey walked in, so she handled her business and tried to push Alice out of her mind.

She couldn’t.

The way Alice rushed through her lunch date with the talkative brunette, she could tell the tension was mutual. _Veronica found herself racing after her._ Racing after some white girl was unbecoming of her but after what she had done recently, nothing is out of character for her.

“Alice!” Veronica shouted.

Alice stopped in her tracks, turned around and saw her, smiling. “ _Veronica_.”

“You...You look good.”

“I am good.”

“I can see that.” Veronica hasn’t stopped smiling. Alice finally returned the smile, fidgeting a little, not knowing what to do with her long arms.

The women, ex-partners in crime, stood there, staring at each other, not speaking. They glowed, their individual light reflecting off each other.

Veronica stepped forward and blurted out, “I’m thinking of leaving Chicago. Come with me?”

Alice was taken aback by her proposal, but her interest was piqued. “Go where?” She wanted to ask, ‘why me?’ but knew the answer already, even if it was hard to believe. They had a connection with each other they didn’t have with any of the other women.

“I don’t know, anywhere that we want to go. Anywhere you’ve never been.”

“When?”

“Right now if you want.”  She did not relent or hesitate. Veronica was never a timid one.

Alice broke eye contact, the intensity was too much for her. She wouldn’t think straight, so she stared off to the side, looking for her Uber. She could always leave and pretend this isn’t happening but she honestly doesn’t want to. “So you want me to drop everything and go away with you, like I don’t have a life of my own now?” She asked.

“Yes.”  Veronica didn’t play games, she never did. She was desperate, not for love or companionship but specifically for Alice.

“Then yes!” Alice said, a little more eager than she meant to come off, glad she didn’t have to hide her desperation anymore. “After dinner,” She amended, to give herself a classier appearance.

“After dinner,” Veronica repeated.

She ran over to Veronica, and hugged her, held her as she buried her face in the shorter woman’s hair. “Name the fanciest place you can think of. It’s my treat,” She said as she let her go, reluctantly. “I just happened to have come into some money.”

Veronica smiled at her small joke, adoring the way Alice’s arm slipped around waist as she lead her to her car. “Was that girl in there your date?” She asked, making conversation on the walk over to the parked car.

“Yeah, it’s new territory for me. I met her on a lesbian dating site.” She admitted, making sure there were no misconceptions about what she’s really interested in. This episode taught her more about herself than anything else would. Veronica also was crucial to this discovery.

Veronica smirked. “You can do better.”

“I will.”

Veronica opened the driver’s car door and entered. Alice stood at the agape car door, watching her. Veronica looked back at her, waiting for something, anything. It was identical to the tension from the diner. It was that familiar desperate longing.

Alice craned her tall frame. She leaned down and closed the distance between them.

Before either of them could breathe or think about what comes next, Alice kissed Veronica. She pressed her lips against hers, gentle and testing at first, before the kiss was reciprocated and developed into a feverous, hungry, devouring of soft lips and wet tongues. It was as if the both of them felt they could swallow the soul of other and become one whole being, instead of two shattered pieces they were now.

Alice pulled away from this kiss, pressing her forehead against veronica’s, who now had her eyes closed as she ruminated on what they are and could be.“We weren’t friends then and I don’t want us to be friends now,” Veronica said, opening her eyes.

“Never,” Alice agreed, with a smile.

 

The two wounded up in a hotel room, eating room service, drinking wine and buying tickets online to go to Thailand or Nepal or France, the destination on the ticket didn’t matter until morning away.  Then that turned into rolling about in the soft white sheets, enveloped in blinding pleasure, caressing each other like none of their husbands ever did or ever could do.

It was not over.

It was supposed to be over.

But Veronica and Alice just created a new beginning for themselves.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I love this movie.


End file.
